Bittersweet Chocolate
by Tsukiko Saito
Summary: Selphia has finally regained its long-awaited peace. Ethelbert has been defeated and Ventuswill, the Divine Wind Dragon, has returned to her beloved town. Frey, their adoring princess is finally betrothed to the gruff and tsundere Dylas, one of the four former guardians. Things can't get any better than this, right?


**Author's** **Note: **Okay... this is second time I publish my stories on the internet and the first time of creating a fanfiction story. I'm not confident how this story will turn out to be and may confuse you at some points. So please leave a comment on the comment box to let me know. English is my second language and the usage of grammar is quite hard, especially when describing a certain object/place/character, so I apologize for that. Also the usage of commas was also not my good point.

The characters may be OC or OOC, I'm not entirely sure if I captured their personas. So please inform me about it. Thank you very much.

Anyway, read, enjoy and review.

Rune Factory 4 and its beloved characters did not belong to me (sadly). They belong to Neverland Co., Marvelous AQL and XSEED GAMES.

I did not also own the cover image.

* * *

Loud cheering and praises erupted as the couple exited from the majestic white castle, hand-in-hand as they waved happily to the townsfolk who have witness their beautiful union.

The church bells bellowed throughout the town square as blue and white petals showered them, courtesy of the town's gluttonous yet well-loved chef, like snow. The bride was on a verge of tears of happiness while her beloved husband, a former monster named, 'Thunderbolt', just gave a small smile for the longest time in his life.

Pride and happiness welled inside of him as he finally married the girl of his dreams. Both loved and adored not only by himself but also the townsfolk of Selphia.

He always hated wearing formal clothes, even before when he became a guardian!

The black and white high-collared dress coat complete with blue ascot tie, he was wearing was ridiculously hot and tight!

What was worse that their wedding was set during SUMMER! Meaning today's weather was HOT AND HUMID! AND HE WAS WEARING THESE KINDS OF CLOTHES ON THIS SWELTERING HEAT! Trust Margaret to plan the "ideal" wedding for him and Frey.

The tsundere equine guardian would have left for home, rip the aggravating garments and shred it until nothing of the accursed fabric was left, if not for the girl, no, woman who was adorned nobly in the colours of blue and white, stood beside him.

White feathers and blue roses were arranged ornately to hold her long light green hair with a translucent blue veil that was covered with another veil which was colored in white. Her white wedding dress, with white feathers sewn on the long skirt that flown gracefully on each step she took, hugged her slender form, showing off her feminine and sexy curves and most of all her soft and perky breasts. Giving off the appearance of an elegant and sexy angel. His face instantly flushed as he continued to drunk on her divine presence.

"HEY, GELDING! SAVED THAT FOR THE WEDDING NIGHT!" A familiar annoying voice suddenly came out from the crowd. Apparently the young man has sensed the groom's primal urge, much to the equine's horror.

The bride ducked her head in embarrassment, cheeks ablaze from the cheeky comment. While the former guardian's face, went deeper red, if possible, from frustration and embarrassment and gritted his teeth. "SHUT UP, DWARF!"

No sooner the words left from his mouth, a loud smack was heard from the source of the sound, no doubt the kind and wise grandmother has disciplined her haughty and rude grandson for giving the newlyweds an awkward moment. Laughter erupted from the crowd as they watched the adorable scene.

* * *

Their beloved 'princess' has finally found a happiness of her own. She and the citizens of Selphia have experienced multiple hardships and sufferings, most of all the moment when the life of their beloved and benevolent Wind Dragon Goddess, 'Ventuswill' was endangered by the madman's thirst for power.

'Princess' Frey, even though she was not borne in a royal blood, has received countless and relentless beatings on her lithe form from the battles that she has faced outside their refuge, especially during her quest to save Ventuswill. They almost believe that nothing can quell their stubborn and determined 'princess'.

Until one night when a worried and bloodied Arthur returned from their expedition, protectively carrying her in his arms, unconscious. His state was not as near as her condition. Arthur was only with few scrapes and bruises unlike her. She was battered and bloodied, large gashes were seen through her tattered dress. Arthur's voice was cracked, nearly in tears, as he told the town's doctor what happened.

They were in one of Leon Karnak's dungeon battling the Boss Monster, 'Siren'. Both of them were out of magic, all of their HP/RP replenishing items were used and Frey was in the brink of being fainted.

The same can be said on the monster which is also on the verge of its limit. Knowing that he has a little more energy than Frey, he took a stance and started to generate a black orb within his hands to serve it as his final blow. To his horror the enemy poised and delivered its last attack.

Unable to finish the spell in time or given the chance to avoid the line of fire, he braced himself for the impact. Without thinking for her well-being, she quickly covered him using her own body. He watched helplessly as the notes-like magic produced by the Siren, hit all over his beloved princess.

Rage welled-up inside the sweet and laid-back prince and gave the Siren, his final attack. The creature roared in agony as it dispersed, returning itself to the Forest of Beginnings. Giving no concern to the items that materialized out of nowhere, which served as their reward. He gingerly picked the passed out girl and used the telecommunicator to teleport them to Selphia.

Upon hearing the unfortunate news, everyone, especially the bachelors and Porcoline, crowded the town's small clinic. The town's nurse, Nancy has to forcibly push them outside the small building for her and her beloved husband, Jones, to be able to treat the two patients.

* * *

When Frey was able to bring back Ventuswill, the town rejoiced. Numerous festivals were held for the honor of the divine wind dragon's return and the 'princess'' selfless and courageous act. The villagers of Selphia could not thank enough for her acts of kindness towards them. Not only, she helped boost the economy of the town but also she brought new residents to the quaint village.

All of them thought that they can never receive any more pleasant events, this year. Until the news of the engagement of Dylas, the former guardian and Frey, their beloved 'princess' came. The whole village was in an uproar, everyone congratulated the couple.

Although, Doug was quite indignant about it as he too fell in love with the divine dragon's savior, "That dumb horse got her first before me! That's so unfair…" He huffed loudly as he turned his head away from the couple, not caring if the equine has heard his ramblings. "No doubt he was able to spike her milk with a love medicine he concocted, using hay and carrots as his ingredients and proposed afterward…"

Dylas stopped smiling when he heard the jealous dwarf's provoking comment. The feelings of joy and pride were replaced with anger and annoyance as he rounded up Doug and bombarded him with a series of cuss words, which the latter returned the favor.

Frey and the dwarf's foster grandmother, 'Blossom' stood there waiting for the tension between the two men died down. Nodding to each other while thinking out loud when would the two young men ever be on good terms with each other, without having them going at each other's throats. Unbeknownst to them, a figure at the corner of the store heard the conversation between the four and hastily left the building.


End file.
